


Чудес не бывает

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагами и подумать не мог, что нелепая случайность, из-за которой он встретил утро в чужой постели, может доставить ему столько проблем. Казалось, все могло сложиться куда проще, если бы он согласился выполнить просьбу Куроко сразу, но он понял это слишком поздно. А Куроко уже не на что было надеяться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Представь меня, отбивающего чечетку в звездном небе.  
(Фильм «Третья звезда»)_

Утро Кагами началось не самым лучшим образом. Ужасная жажда, тошнота и отвратительная головная боль навалились на него всей тяжестью земного шара, и, с трудом перевернувшись на бок, он мучительно простонал. Все тело болело так, будто накануне его хорошенько избили, в ушах невыносимо гудело, а кожа была липкой от пота. Сделав усилие, Кагами открыл глаза и стал моргать, мысленно приказывая миру перестать кружиться. Он пролежал так с минуту, путешествуя в недрах своего сознания, а потом понял, что не узнает окружающей обстановки.

Понял и ужаснулся. Мало того, что у него было жуткое похмелье, так он еще и очнулся в чужом доме, в чужой постели, и у него не сохранилось никаких воспоминаний о прошедшей ночи. Будто бы злые инопланетяне похитили его и стерли память.

Кагами поерзал, заворачиваясь в одеяло, и вдруг осознал, что ему чего-то не хватает. Задержав дыхание и подготовившись, он заглянул под одеяло.

Все верно, одежды на нем не было абсолютно никакой.

И тогда Кагами почувствовал, что рядом с ним кто-то есть. Он осторожно повернул голову в сторону соседней подушки и чуть не воткнулся носом в чужой затылок. Кагами замер, отодвинувшись на самый край кровати, и ошалело уставился на спящего человека, с которым, по-видимому, провел ночь.

С легким облегчением он убедился, что незнакомец оказался парнем. С девушками он предпочитал отношений не иметь, да и последствия в виде случайной беременности никто не отменял — когда мозг затуманен алкоголем, о контрацепции думаешь в последнюю очередь. Парень лежал спиной к нему и спокойно спал, дыша размеренно и почти беззвучно. Одеяло, как оказалось, у них было одно на двоих, Кагами эгоистично перетянул его на себя почти полностью — краешек ткани едва прикрывал парню ноги. Сглотнув горькую слюну, Кагами отчаянно закусил губу, разглядывая обнаженную белую спину и маленькие аккуратные ягодицы. Странно, но тело не отреагировало. Не до этого ему сейчас, что ли?

Попытавшись разглядеть парня поближе, Кагами приподнялся. Движение получилось резковатым, и все участки мозга пронзила жестокая боль. Он скорчился, окончательно забирая себе все одеяло, и тихонько выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы. Парень вдруг вздохнул и зашевелился, разбуженный возней Кагами, стал подтягивать колени к груди. Кагами успел, не дыша, досчитать в уме до пяти, когда незнакомец оглянулся, наградил его сонным взглядом, схватился за одеяло, натянув его на пах, и только потом развернулся к нему передом.

— Доброе утро, Кагами-кун, — сказал он без каких-либо эмоций. Он был довольно невзрачен на вид, если бы не большие голубые глаза и волосы такого же цвета. Последние, кстати, торчали в разные стороны так, будто законы физики им не писаны. Нужно было очень постараться, чтобы голова оказалась в таком беспорядке.

Кагами поморщился от неприятного вкуса во рту и подступающей тошноты. Помучившись, он сдался и задал самый главный и волнующий вопрос:

— Где я?

— У меня дома. — Заметив замешательство Кагами, он добавил: — Меня зовут Куроко Тецуя, — физиономия парня осталась такой же невозмутимой, какой была.

— А как мы оказались у тебя?

— Мы с тобой сидели рядом вчера, на вечеринке, помнишь? Ты много выпил, сильно завелся, потом мы пошли ко мне, и…

— Не продолжай, — остановил его Кагами. Его умственные и моральные силы капитулировали, все стало окончательно понятно.

Как он до такого докатился? Воспоминания обрывались на том моменте, когда Коганей, уже навеселе, танцевал на столе и кричал «живем только раз», а Цучида с улыбкой наливал в его бокал прозрачное мартини. Они отмечали день рожденья старосты Киеши, вся группа собралась в маленькой квартирке, которую любезно предоставили Хьюга и Рико. Среди шума и всеобщего веселья слышались вопли Фурихаты и «Давайте повеселимся!» именинника, слева, справа, и из-за спины Кагами хватали чьи-то руки и вручали ему бутылки и стаканы. Он уже не разбирал, что там было — пиво, текила или водка, он заглатывал все это за секунды, не заметив когда мир начал плыть, а руки и ноги уже не слушались, хаотично двигаясь вокруг размякшего тела. Потом его зачем-то посадили в угол, и голова коснулась чего-то теплого и мягкого — кажется, это было чье-то плечо, а дальше… а дальше он не помнил.

Всякое бывало. Бывало, что он напивался до такой степени, что Тацуе приходилось тащить его до общежития на своей спине, бывало и такое, что алкоголь вступал в реакцию с тестостероном, вынуждая срочно искать партнера на ночь, но чтобы утром проснуться в чужой постели с ужасным похмельем и ничего не помнить — такого с ним еще не случалось. Это же надо было так надраться!

Кагами перевернулся на живот и бессильно шмякнулся лицом в подушку. От мысли о том, что он переспал с незнакомым парнем делалось только хуже. Он переживал один из самых стыдных моментов в своей жизни.

— Эй, Куроко, — промямлил он. — Мы хоть предохранялись?

— Разумеется, — ответил сбоку спокойный голос. — Взгляни туда.

Кагами с трудом оторвался от подушки и посмотрел вниз, куда показывал Куроко. Там, на полу, валялась кучка использованных презервативов.

— Кошмар, — только и смог выдавить Кагами. Ему хотелось по малой нужде, хотелось залезть в ванную и пустить через лейку душа ледяную воду, хотелось почистить зубы, а еще очень, очень хотелось пить. Но тело отказывалось слушаться, беспомощно распластавшись на кровати, и он не придумал ничего более рационального, кроме того, чтобы издать стон страдания и постараться не умереть.

Куроко поднялся, нашарил под кроватью свои трусы, подумав, отложил их, подцепил ногой и надел рубашку, которая валялась на полу ближе всей остальной одежды. Наблюдая за ним сквозь ресницы, Кагами с неудовольствием заметил, что рубашка эта принадлежала ему, и была Куроко явно велика. Кто из них был сверху Кагами решил не спрашивать. Это было очевидно при том, что единственным местом, которое у него не болело, была его задница.

Встав с постели, Куроко положил руки на поясницу и выгнулся, потягиваясь. Отдернул с окон занавески, пуская в комнату свет. Кагами сморщился от ударившего по глазам солнца и поставил ко лбу ладонь ребром. Обернувшись через плечо, улыбнулся какой-то неожиданно теплой улыбкой и произнес:

— Знаешь, Кагами-кун, было хорошо. Спасибо тебе.

Кагами даже удивиться не смог. Ему удалось удовлетворить его, будучи невменяемым? Это какой-то бред.

— Я ничего не помню, так что не за что, — сказал он в ответ. — Слушай, у тебя есть что-нибудь от похмелья? Голова трещит — сил нет.

— Думаю, найдется, — пожал плечами Куроко. — Сможешь встать? Я поищу на кухне.

Кагами закатил глаза, мирясь с неизбежным. Подняться на ноги казалось невозможным, но у него не оставалось другого выбора, да и в туалет сходить все-таки было надо. Кряхтя, Кагами сел на постели, держась руками за голову. Комната снова поплыла, стало еще хуже. Цепляясь за все, что попадется под руку — будь то стул, торшер или стопки книг, выстроенные на полу, Кагами вышел из комнаты и поплелся за Куроко. Благо его дом оказался неожиданно маленьким, потому что даже путь в соседнюю комнату по затрате энергии сейчас казался Кагами восхождением на Эверест. Плюхнувшись на стул, Кагами получил из рук Куроко чашку с какой-то водицей, которую он не думая поднес к губам и сделал глоток. Но вместо того, чтобы проглотить, он разбрызгал жидкость вокруг себя.

— Что за черт?! — зарычал он, с омерзением глядя на чашку.

— Подсоленная вода. Тебе нужно почистить желудок, — спокойно объяснил Куроко.

— Сдурел? — возмутился Кагами. Перспектива блевать при этом парне его как-то совсем не радовала. Тот стоял рядом, ничуть не меняясь в лице.

С какой он планеты? Хоть посочувствовал бы, что ли.

— Тебе станет легче, — пообещал Куроко. Он смотрел так честно и открыто, а Кагами было так плохо, и так туго соображала голова, что он решил ему поверить. Кривясь и превозмогая себя, Кагами, однако, допил всю воду, а через полминуты, спотыкаясь, побежал в туалет.

После десяти минут объятий с белым другом стало действительно лучше. По крайней мере, тошнота прошла, и внутренности перестало сводить. Голова, правда, все так же болела, и усилилась жажда. Не выдержав, Кагами поднял ручку смесителя и опустил голову под струи прохладной воды, заодно напившись прямо из-под крана. Задумчиво оглядев ванную, рассмотрел предметы в ней. В стаканчике над раковиной была только одна зубная щетка, на крючке висело одно большое полотенце, на полочке рядом с ванной тоже наблюдалась всего одна губка, шампунь и остальные средства гигиены. Кагами решил обойтись без мыла, просто ополоснуться водой, чтобы смыть пот. Раз уж ситуация вышла нестандартной, приходилось подстраиваться.

В дверь постучали. В зеркале, за спиной Кагами, отразилась лохматая голова Куроко.

— Я принес полотенце и зубную щетку, — он положил вещи на стиральную машинку. Кагами скинул белье и забрался в ванну, не тратя силы на то, чтобы задвинуть шторку. К чему стесняться, если они все друг у друга уже видели? Куроко оставил щетку у зеркала и зачем-то отвернулся. — Она новая, я только что ее распечатал. Другой губки у меня нет, так что извини. Если хочешь, воспользуйся моей.

— Ага.

Он вышел, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь. Кагами включил воду и оперся руками на холодные кафельные плиты, тяжело вздохнув. Волосы намокли, прилипли к лицу, вода текла с головы по спине вниз. Потихоньку начинала возвращаться ясность мысли, и Кагами встряхнулся, языком собирая с губ влагу. Думать не хотелось совершенно, но мысли навязчиво лезли в голову, заставляя хмуриться.

Что его могло привлечь в Куроко? Абсолютно ничего. Он был довольно симпатичен лицом, хорошо сложен и не казался надоедливым. Невысокий, тонконогий и стройный, с тихим голосом, в котором отсутствовали интонации, он походил на ледяную скульптуру. Он был слишком слабым, даже хилым для мощного Кагами. А ему всегда нравились сильные и амбициозные люди, широкоплечие и рослые. А что собой представлял Куроко? Спокойный, уравновешенный парень, ведущий тихую, незаметную жизнь, судя по заваленной книгами комнате. Вряд ли у них с Кагами найдутся общие интересы. Думать о том, что их отношения будут развиваться, просто бессмысленно. Но как завести об этом разговор с ним, Кагами не знал.

Все было до дьявола странным. Куроко представлялся неприступной стеной — не поймешь, о чем он думает, что чувствует. Равнодушное лицо, сдержанность, эта педантичная вежливость. Совсем не такой, как эмоциональный и грубоватый Кагами, у которого все было написано на лице. Однако они провели ночь вместе. Кагами напряг мозг, пытаясь представить, как занимается с Куроко сексом, но ничего толкового не выходило. В его воображении ничего далее целомудренных поцелуев не заходило. Как это вообще могло случиться?

Наскоро помывшись, Кагами вывалился из ванной комнаты, ероша мокрые волосы. На кухню он вышел голым по пояс — рубашка все еще была на Куроко.

— Ты живешь один? — не зная, что сказать, спросил Кагами. Куроко готовил завтрак — заваривал чай, доставал из шкафчика тарелки и мисочки. В кастрюльке на плите бурлила какая-то серая субстанция, похожая на кашу из злаков. Отвлекшись на Кагами, он качнулся и уцепился за дверцу холодильника. Кагами показалось, что у него закружилась голова.

Он кивнул и отвернулся к плите. Кагами получил полную миску непонятной каши, сосиску и чашку зеленого чая. То ли ему по умолчанию сегодня полагался легкий завтрак, то ли Куроко не умел готовить, но Кагами закис, тоскливо глядя на блюдо.

— Неловко все получилось, — сказал он и замялся. Нужно было объясниться, только подходящие слова, как назло, не шли на ум. — Я хотел бы прояснить кое-что.

— В чем дело?

— Понимаешь, — начал Кагами, глотая завтрак. Готовил Куроко и правда не очень, еда застревала в горле, ее приходилось запивать. — Обычно я в состоянии разумно рассуждать, даже когда сильно пьян, не пойми меня не верно. Я в первый раз напился до беспамятства, и то, что случилось между тобой и мной — чистая случайность. Просто…

— Ты действительно ничего не помнишь, Кагами-кун? — Куроко перебил его вопросом. Большие глаза смотрели, не моргая.  
Подумав, прежде чем ответить, Кагами отрицательно покачал головой. Куроко уткнулся в свою тарелку с загадочной полуулыбкой.

— Забудь, — он отправил в рот маленький кусочек сыра. — Мы просто приятно провели время, вот и все. Я понимаю, каково тебе, поэтому просто не бери в голову. Я не собираюсь претендовать на тебя, если ты об этом.

Кагами как от души отлегло. Остатки чая он допил, ни разу не подавившись, и отвалился на стену, массируя виски. Ему казалось, что его мозг расширился и перестал умещаться в черепной коробке — голова просто лопалась. Куроко загремел посудой, складывая все в раковину. Встав на цыпочки, он потянулся за чем-то на верхней полке, и край рубашки поднялся, перестав скрывать узкие бедра. Кагами заинтересованно приподнял брови, наклонившись, чтобы увидеть больше, но тут же одернул себя, подняв глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Куроко повернулся к нему и подал упаковку незнакомых таблеток.

— Это болеутоляющее, снимающее спазмы, — Куроко поставил на стол стакан воды, на этот раз — простой воды. — К сожалению, ничего другого у меня нет.

— Ничего, я что-нибудь куплю позже, — Кагами выпил пилюли и уставился на Куроко. — Слушай, а ты так и собираешься ходить полуголым, или все-таки оденешься?

Куроко усмехнулся, пряча глаза под челкой. Большая рубашка сползла с его плеча, стали видны темные следы на его шее и ключицах. Кагами сглотнул.

— Я собирался после тебя, так что…

— Ванная свободна, а я пока помою посуду, если ты не против, — он встал и отвернулся к раковине, чтобы перестать, наконец, так пристально рассматривать Куроко. Да и отблагодарить его как-то хотелось. Он с самого начала понимал, что о серьезных намерениях со стороны Кагами и речи быть не может, и все же не стал предъявлять претензий, а разрешил ему привести себя в порядок и позавтракать, прежде чем распрощаться навсегда. И даже проявил нечто вроде понимания, если его молчаливую помощь, конечно, можно таковым называть. Хорошо, что Куроко оказался таким неконфликтным. Даже не верилось, что не придется придумывать способ от него избавиться.

Когда Кагами закончил, Куроко все еще был в душе. Вода шумела за закрытой дверью, и это было непривычным. В общежитии душ был один на этаж, очень часто приходилось стоять в коридоре, дожидаясь своей очереди. Вздохнув, Кагами сел на кровать, подперев голову кулаком. Презервативов на полу уже не наблюдалось, постель была заправлена, а одежда прибрана. И когда Куроко только успел?

Разглядев корешки учебников на столе, Кагами узнал некоторые из тех, что в начале года выдали в вузовской библиотеке. Должно быть, они с Куроко учились в одном университете, а может, даже на одном факультете. Странно. В таком случае, почему Кагами не помнит его лица? Потом он вспомнил о том, что вечеринка была закатана в честь Киеши, а у этого веселого трепача было полным-полно друзей и знакомых. Вполне возможно, Куроко попал на вечеринку по чистой случайности, и по той же случайности оказался рядом с Кагами, потерявшим контроль над собой. Оставалось, правда, не ясным то, что двигало самим Куроко, когда он шел на такой бессмысленный поступок. Вряд ли алкоголь мог настолько вскружить ему голову.

Кагами стукнул себя по лбу, поняв, что мается ерундой. Мог ведь Куроко просто захотеть расслабиться? Не железный же он, право слово.

На стенах по всей квартире висели картины. Пейзажи, натюрморты, животные с людьми. Законченные композиции, или простые наброски. Все было красиво оформлено в рамочки и развешено по чьему-то избирательному вкусу. Кагами медленно переходил от одной картины к другой, разглядывал все, словно в музее. Особенно его привлек рисунок в отдалении, почти что в самом углу тесной и плохо освещенной прихожей. Ночной пейзаж, изображавший большую воду — море или бурную реку, нельзя было сказать точно. Неумелый, похожий на детский рисунок. Жирным маслянистым пятном в темном небе был обозначен желтый диск луны.

— Нравится?

Кагами вздрогнул и оглянулся. Куроко стоял рядом, прямо за его спиной, и сушил полотенцем волосы. Его приближения Кагами совсем не почувствовал, будто бы он чудесным образом переместился в пространстве.

— Господи боже, — выдохнул Кагами. — И давно ты тут стоишь?

— Когда ты был там, — Куроко указал на противоположный конец коридора. Кагами открыл рот для того, чтобы отругать за незаметное подкрадывание, но он вдруг развернулся на пятках и пошел в комнату.

— Не игнорируй меня, эй! — крикнул Кагами вдогонку. — Они красивые. Ты художник?

— Нет, — Куроко повесил полотенце на балконе и задвинул дверцу. — Это картины моей бабушки.

— Ты разве не один живешь? Или…

— Она умерла.

Кагами застыл, осознав, что брякнул глупость, не подумав. Куроко искал в комоде одежду, стоя спиной к нему. Натянув брюки, снял накинутую на плечи рубашку, отдал Кагами без всяких следов скорби на лице. Синяки от засосов потемнели и стали еще заметнее на бледной коже. Чувство стыда усилилось ровно вдвое.

— Извини, я не знал.

— Квартира принадлежала ей, — просунув голову в горло чистой футболки, сказал Куроко. — Я почти ничего не менял здесь, все осталось, как было. — Задержав внимательный взгляд на Кагами, он добавил, заметив его растерянность: — Прошло уже много времени, и я уже смирился, так что не переживай, ты не задел мои чувства. Я не одинок, у меня еще есть родители. Они живут в другом городе.

Когда он отворачивался к прикроватной тумбочке за расческой, на его губах заиграла легкая улыбка. Кагами разозлился: он тут, вообще-то, успел расстроиться и ругал себя, на чем свет стоит, а он…!

— В любом случае, я должен извиниться, — справившись с раздражением, буркнул Кагами. — За то, что побеспокоил, и все такое.

Куроко не ответил, продолжив возиться со своими волосами. Солнечный свет играл на его худощавой фигуре, под ногами у него лежала прозрачная негустая тень. Кагами вышел в прихожую, снял с крючка свою куртку, пощупал карманы. Удивительно, но ключи от их с Тацуей комнаты остались на месте. В мобильнике наверняка обнаружилось бы парочка пропущенных вызовов, если бы он не разрядился. Куроко появился через минуту. Даже его собственная одежда была ему великовата.

— До встречи, Кагами-кун, — раздалось за спиной, прежде чем дверь затворилась. Кагами не обратил на это внимания, куда больше его занимал тот факт, что он не ушел далеко от квартиры, в которой совсем недавно проходила их безумная попойка. Квартиры Куроко и четы Хьюга располагались в одном доме, но на разных этажах.

Пожав плечами, Кагами оскалился в зеркало лифта и вышел из подъезда, направившись к себе в общежитие.

***

Незаметно пролетели выходные, и настали учебные будни. Кагами практически забыл о том неловком происшествии, сосредоточившись на других делах. Его жизнь была слишком насыщенной для того, чтобы целыми днями лежать на боку и заниматься рефлексией, переоценивая свои поступки и взгляды на жизнь. Хотя ему досталось от Тацуи за выключенный телефон («Где тебя носило? Почему не предупредил, что не придешь ночевать? Я забыл свой ключ у Ацуши!»), и пришлось долго объясняться и оправдывать свой внешний вид, но отлежавшись, Кагами тем же вечером выбрался на площадку с баскетбольным мячом. Бездельничать для него было все равно, что быть мертвым.

Учиться Кагами не любил, и если уж приходил на занятия, то почти все время спал, лежа на парте. Большинству преподавателей было все равно, что отсыпаясь на парах, студенты пропускают материал мимо ушей, но иногда попадались принципиальные, и тогда Кагами прилетало, приходилось делать вид, что он слушает и пишет конспект, бездумно чиркая в тетради.

После особенно нудной лекции по эконометрике Кагами зверски захотел есть. Оставшиеся два занятия по философии он решил пропустить, взамен наведавшись в любимый ресторанчик быстрого питания недалеко от университета. Заказав полсотни бургеров, он опустил тяжелый поднос на свободный столик у окна и упал на сидение, втянув губами трубочку стакана с колой.

Пара больших голубых глаз напротив заставила его захлебнуться и разлить газировку к чертям собачьим.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Куроко?!

Куроко с отсутствующим видом тянул густой ванильный шейк из трубочки, сжимая в свободной руке надкусанный бургер.

— Я давно тут сижу. Кстати, давно не виделись, Кагами-кун. Пожалуйста, не кричи так, ты причиняешь людям беспокойство.

— «Давно не виделись»? — Кагами вытаращил глаза. — Этот столик был свободен, не мог же я ошибиться!

— Ты пришел после меня. Твоя вина, что ты меня заметил, — он не казался обиженным, но и особой радости не проявлял. Собирается ли он показывать свои эмоции вообще, или так и будет смеяться украдкой?

— Признаться честно, я надеялся, что больше тебя не увижу, — в сердцах бросил Кагами. — Ты разве не на учебе должен быть? Чего прохлаждаешься?

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, — Куроко наклонился над бутербродом, вытянув зубами кружочек огурца. — Я вижу, ты тоже не интересуешься философией. Как и остальными предметами, впрочем.

— Да вертел я… Погоди, — он всмотрелся Куроко в лицо, прищурив глаза. — Философия?

Сняв со стаканчика крышку, Куроко задумчиво помешал в нем трубочкой.

— Ну, именно она ведь у нас сейчас по расписанию?

— У нас?

— Мы учимся на одном потоке уже полтора года, и ты ни разу меня не заметил?

— Полтора… года?

— Полгода, если точнее. Первый курс я окончил дистанционно. В прошлом году у меня не было возможности посещать занятия.

— Ты серьезно? — Кагами протер глаза. Он растер их до красноты, но Куроко не исчезал с места.

— Вполне. Обычно я сижу позади тебя. Благодаря тебе, Кагами-кун, я могу спокойно читать на парах, потому что с места преподавателя меня не видно.

Кагами запихнул в рот гамбургер целым. Столько нелепых случайностей сразу его сознанию было трудно принять. Выходит, парень, с которым он провел ночь, учится на одном с ним курсе. Как он мог его не запомнить? И почему, черт возьми, именно он?

— Ты же не собираешься растрезвонить о том, что у нас было? — понизив голос и наклонившись к Куроко, спросил он.

— Не в моих интересах, — Куроко смял упаковку от гамбургера и аккуратно промокнул губы салфеткой. — Правда, я не понимаю, к чему это скрывать, многим в потоке известно о твоей ориентации.

— Видишь ли, я не скрываю этого, но и афишировать не хочу, — прошипел Кагами, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Мне не нужны лишние проблемы.

— Хорошо, — Куроко собрал пенку от коктейля со дна, и закрыл крышку, отодвинув стаканчик в сторону. — Все останется между нами, если ты согласишься выполнить то, о чем я тебя попрошу.

Кагами приподнял бровь. Он что, собрался его шантажировать?

— Что ты хочешь?

Куроко вздохнул и сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Кагами-кун, пожалуйста, переспи со мной, — выдохнул он, — еще один раз. Без всяких обязательств. Просто переспи, и я никому ничего не скажу. Обещаю.


	2. Chapter 2

Придя домой после встречи с Кагами в кафе, Куроко бессильно свалился на заправленную кровать и затих. В душе царил кавардак, шевелиться и делать что-то не было сил. Вперившись взглядом в потолок, Куроко скривился и закрыл лицо руками. Перед глазами проносились события последних дней, где точкой отсчета было последнее утро перед возвращением в Токио.

В то утро ему стало плохо.

Выронив стакан из рук, Куроко коротко вздохнул и вытер о плечо губы с подбородком. Вжавшись в пол головой, перевернулся на бок и перекатился на спину, сосредотачиваясь на ощущении деревянных досок, слегка охлаждающих разогретую кожу. Стерев со лба пот, он раскинул руки и поморщился — правая упала в маленькую лужицу, образовавшуюся на полу из-за пролитой воды. Все, что он мог, это считать секунды, размеренно дышать, слушать, как ударами литавр клокочет в ушах кровь и уговаривать свое сердце угомониться.

Через несколько минут кровавое марево перед глазами рассеялось, и к Куроко вернулась способность управлять своим телом. Лишь частично, как оказалось после того, как он попытался подняться: ноги все так же отказывались двигаться. Стиснув зубы, Куроко вытянул руки, поставил на пол потные ладони и подтянулся. Протащив себя еще на несколько шагов к кровати, пустил в ход уже локти; пот по лицу катился градом, руки начинали ныть. Куроко кашлянул: тяжело. Лишь усилием воли заставив себя взобраться на кровать, он закутался в одеяло и задрожал от бьющего тело озноба. Непонятно, какая сила помогла ему добраться от кровати к тумбочке с лекарствами — он точно помнил, что дошел на своих ногах. Окно с вечера осталось открытым, и теперь по комнате гулял ветер, распространяя запах моря. Куроко вдохнул, задерживая воздух в легких, окончательно успокаиваясь.

Кажется, прошло.

Еще двадцать минут, и он уже твердо стоял на ногах. За стенами раздавались чьи-то шаги и звук включенного радио, приглушенный женский голос, неподалеку хлопнула дверь. Куроко улыбнулся сам себе, чувствуя, как внутри становится тепло — эта утренняя возня была несомненным плюсом его пребывания в родительском доме. От этих голосов, от отдаленного шума моря и детских криков на улице, на душе становилось особенно уютно. Во дворе забренчал велосипедный звонок.

— Тецуя-кун!

Куроко дернулся от неожиданности и повернулся в сторону звука. Подойдя к окну, он раскрыл его пошире и высунулся по пояс. С улицы ему махал рукой загорелый, с посветлевшими от солнца волосами, мужчина — его отец. Он, должно быть, увидел его в окне и спешил поприветствовать. Куроко вяло помахал ему в ответ, представляя, как выглядит со стороны. Перед тем, как выглянуть, он забыл посмотреться в зеркало, и теперь опасался за свое болезненное выражение лица. Отец, правда, не проявлял подозрительности, и поэтому Куроко понадеялся, что он ничего не заметил.

— Только проснулся? — спросил отец, ковыряя спицы. — Как выспался?

— Отлично, спасибо, — отозвался Куроко, подумав, что посмотреть, сколько время, он тоже забыл. Судя по тому, что отец уже успел съездить за покупками, он пропустил завтрак — маме, конечно, было жалко его будить.

— Приводи себя в порядок, одевайся и выходи, мать приготовила нам бенто, — он кивнул на корзину, в которой лежали две коробочки и небольшой термос. — За все время, пока гостишь у нас, ты до сих пор не был у моря, это нужно исправить.

— Утренняя прогулка? — Куроко вытянулся вперед, переводя вес на руки. — Мы пойдем пешком?

— Я позаботился об этом, — отец поднял вверх указательный палец и направился к гаражу. Погремев там чем-то, он появился через полминуты, выкатывая старенький велосипед. — Смотри, я починил его для тебя. Он теперь как новенький!

Куроко отвернулся от окна, тихонько смеясь. То ли его приближающийся отъезд пробудил в отце сентиментальные чувства, то ли он просто выполнял родительский долг, но поездка на велосипедах явно была затеяна неспроста. Заинтересованный, Куроко юркнул в ванную, где обтерся влажным полотенцем, умылся, сменил одежду и вышел на улицу, где на него с радостным лаем накинулся Ниго.

— Привет, привет, — Куроко потрепал щенка между ушами и скормил ему украденный с кухонного стола мясной шарик, — прости, но я не могу с тобой поиграть. До поезда осталось не так много времени, а мне нужно успеть кое-что сделать.

— Ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь, Тецу-кун? — из дома за ним вышла мать. Она, в отличие от мужа, не выглядела такой спокойной, и ее голубые глаза смотрели жалобно.  
Куроко невольно отвел взгляд.

— Все хорошо, мама, — он постарался улыбнуться как можно непринужденней. — Не могу же я потерять возможность прокатиться на велосипеде потому, что мне чуточку нездоровится.

— Кейко-сан, мы ненадолго, — его отец провел рукой по ее волосам и поцеловал жену в висок. — Присмотри за домом.

— Будьте осторожны! — крикнула напоследок она, когда Куроко, неуклюже управляясь с рулем с непривычки, поехал за отцом, последовавшим вперед по узкой дорожке.

Маленький приморский городок жил своей особенной неторопливой жизнью. Каждый раз, приезжая к родителям, Куроко замечал, как меняется для него течение времени, замедляясь и словно замирая. Это были приятные моменты, особенно теперь, когда время для Куроко приобрело другое значение. Они с отцом катились по серпантинной дороге, но вертеть педали было легко — день был пасмурным, ветреным, и безжалостно припекавшее солнце сегодня мягко светило из-за туч. Это был идеальный день для рыбалки, не жаркий, но достаточно теплый, да и яростные волны, бушевавшие в плохую погоду, сегодня были сдержанными, поднимая со дна косяки рыб, желавших подкрепиться всплывшими водорослями. Куроко сжал руль, в боку ощутимо кольнуло. Отец оглянулся на него, словно почувствовал что-то и, приподняв уголки губ, снова стал смотреть вперед.

— Ты не пойдешь в море сегодня? — перекрикивая ветер в ушах, спросил у него Куроко.

— Помилуй, Тецуя-кун, я круглый год хожу в море на барже, имею я право разок взять отгул и провести время с сыном?

Куроко поджал губы, наклонив голову в сторону. Отец ехал не то чтобы быстро, но дыхание почему-то сбивалось. Дернув крючок звонка, он посигналил отцу и остановился, сняв с педали одну ногу.

— Что-то не так? — мужчина попятился к нему, не слезая с велосипеда. Его спокойное лицо едва заметно исказилось, когда он увидел, что Куроко держится за куртку и тяжело дышит.

— Я в порядке, — Куроко отмахнулся от него, когда он хотел помочь ему вести велосипед. — Просто давно не занимался спортом, отвык от физической нагрузки и немного выдохся. Сейчас дыхание восстановится, и я буду готов ехать дальше.

— Плохая все-таки была идея, — отец закусил губу, глядя на него с сожалением. — Нужно было остаться дома, как советовала Кейко-сан. Я не рассчитал твоих сил, Тецуя. Извини меня.

— Ты не виноват, я просто потерял навык, я… брось, папа, — он ободряюще коснулся его плеча, сдвинув брови.

— Думаю, все из-за того, что ты голоден, — он посмотрел вдаль, поставив ладонь козырьком, и прищурился. — Тут недалеко до набережной. Потерпишь?

— Да, — Куроко кивнул и оттолкнулся, вдавливая ногу в педаль.

Они продолжили путь. По дороге их чуть не сбила гурьба детей, игравших в казаков-разбойников, и еще несколько малышей бросили им под колеса футбольный мяч. Можно было подумать, что они не очень-то дружелюбно повели себя, но на самом деле они их просто не заметили, увлекшись своей игрой. Оставив их позади, Куроко пожалел, что не сможет устроиться в детский сад на лето, как хотел в начале года. Он любил детей, любил за ними наблюдать или просто находиться рядом. Они подпитывали его своим рвением и неисчерпаемой энергией.

Ветер дул в лицо, путал волосы и трепал одежду. Куроко захотелось отпустить руль и поехать без рук, но это было чревато падением, поэтому он просто пригнулся и подставил лицо потоку встречного воздуха. Славное было ощущение. Дорога стала шире, поэтому он нагнал отца и поехал рядом, чтобы тот перестал взволнованно оглядываться. Вскоре они достигли взморья и слезли с велосипедов, покатив их рядом с собой. На берегу было безлюдно и спокойно, только группа мальчишек вдалеке играла в пляжный волейбол. Куроко пристегнул велосипеды к столбу, а отец достал из корзинки припасы. Переглянувшись, они пошли к бетонному спуску, ведущему к воде и, выбрав подходящее место, сели на камни. Пляж в этих местах был галечный, и на особенно крупных камнях было удобно сидеть. Постелив на колени салфетку, Куроко положил на них коробочку и открыл крышку. От запаха маминых блюд желудок скрутился в гармошку и отчаянно заскулил.

— Странно, — оглядываясь по сторонам, сказал Куроко, — мы живем здесь уже который год, а я так мало тут бывал. Красиво.

Отец пожал плечами, надкусывая хлеб. Когда-то им вчетвером приходилось ютиться в маленькой однокомнатной квартирке в одном из районов огромного Токио. Потом матери Куроко предложили новую работу, и они уехали, переселившись в небольшой домик на третьей береговой линии. Теперь в токийской квартире Куроко жил один, и к родителям приезжал только на каникулах, или если выпадало несколько выходных подряд. Переезд сына входил в список запретных тем, которые в семье старались не затрагивать, но иногда все же приходилось. Например, в этот раз.

— Тецуя-кун, послушай, — неуверенно начал мужчина, наблюдая за тем, как Куроко ест половинку вареного яйца. — Я знаю, что вы с бабушкой некогда были близки, и ты очень дорожишь ее памятью. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что нам с матерью тебя порой особенно не хватает, правда?

Куроко перестал жевать. Задержав взгляд на своих коленях, он поднял глаза, проглотил и сказал:

— Опять, да? — он сжался, поняв, что предчувствие его не обмануло. Родители давно уговаривали его остаться, но в последнее время разговоров об этом не заводили, и Куроко надеялся, что смог убедить их в своей правоте. Однако слова отца доказывали обратное — они просто боялись его как-то задеть. В груди Куроко начинало болеть, когда он видел, с каким трудом они подбирают слова. Это и было одной из причин, почему он не соглашался переезжать в этот город. Другой причиной было то, что ради переезда пришлось бы бросить университет. Ну и третья, самая важная, причина… о третьей причине он предпочитал не думать.

— Я понимаю твои чувства, — с тщательно скрываемой опаской продолжил отец. — Ты молод и пока не можешь судить объективно. Просто пойми, что мы… — он озадачено провел рукой по лбу, опустив голову, — мы беспокоимся.

— Полагаю, я сильно сдал за последнее время, раз заставил вас так испугаться, — Куроко тихо усмехнулся, отпивая чай из крышки термоса. Не вовремя вспомнился недавний приступ, онемевшее от боли тело, судороги и ломота в суставах — как хорошо, что никто из них не видел, как он корчился на полу.

— Не говори так, — попросил мужчина. Морщины, проступившие в уголках губ, давали понять, что он всерьез обеспокоен. — Эх, знал я, что тебя не переубедишь, — он растрепал Куроко волосы рукой, повеселев. — Как ни крути, у тебя мой характер.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — твердо произнес Куроко, глядя отцу в глаза. — Ты еще удивишься, почему так беспокоился и посмеешься над собой, вот увидишь.

— Ладно, не буду спорить. — Он принялся задумчиво жевать гренки. Куроко сидел, как всегда, в строгой позе, с выпрямленной спиной и держал в руке палочки — воспитанность сына была предметом гордости отца, несмотря на то, что он никогда не был с ним строг. Отец даже ощущал перед ним какую-то неловкость, какую ощущают люди предшествующего поколения в общении с поколением молодым. Впрочем, в эту минуту можно было просто помолчать, учитывая, что возможность быть рядом в следующий раз могла выпасть еще очень нескоро.

Глаза Куроко вглядывались в горизонт, в кружащих над волнами чаек и серые рыбацкие яхты, казавшихся с берега такими маленькими. Через пару часов его унесет скоростная электричка, и он вернется в каменные джунгли, где взгляд не простирается так далеко, а постоянно упирается в препятствия в виде домов и рекламных щитов. В Токио он уже не увидит такого неба. И потому, слушая шум волн и вдыхая морской запах, Куроко постарался запомнить это ощущение, как тот редкий шанс, когда ему удается забыть про нависший над головой Дамоклов меч.  
Перед тем, как отправиться в обратный путь, отец задержал его, положив руку на плечо.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты очень дорог нам с Кейко-сан. Прости, если наша забота тебя обременяет, но по-другому мы просто не можем.

Куроко посмотрел на него больным взглядом.

— Я понимаю, — он опустил голову, сжав пальцы на коленях. — Мне очень жаль, я не хотел огорчать вас с мамой.

Отец встал, подал руку Куроко, помогая ему встать, и сказал:

—Ты ни в чем не виноват, Тецуя-кун. Нам всем просто сильно не повезло.

Вернувшись с прогулки, Куроко первым делом посмотрел на настенные часы, висевшие над порогом в доме. Времени оставалось ровно столько, сколько было нужно для того, чтобы собрать вещи и дойти до станции. Мать собрала ему в дорогу немного еды и помогла уложить все в небольшой дорожный рюкзак, с которым он приехал. Куроко видел, что ей тяжело давалось расставание — все валилось из рук, и вид у нее был какой-то растерянный. Из открытого окна было слышно, как во дворе возится со снастями отец, и как недоуменно тявкает Ниго, крутясь вокруг чемоданчика с наживками.

Покончив с приготовлениями, Куроко сел и откинулся на спинку дивана, уложив затылок на подушки, и опустил веки. Родители завели собаку и дали ему кличку Тецуя номер два, за его глаза, удивительно похожие на глаза сына. Какой-то частью своей души Куроко предчувствовал, что однажды подобное произойдет. Но свыкнуться с этой мыслью было нелегко.

Перед тем, как посадить Куроко на поезд, мать обняла его, и долго не хотела отпускать. Начинал трезвонить сигнал отбытия, а она все держала его, не позволяя отстраниться. Уже под громкое шипение колес отходящего поезда она положила свои ладони на его щеки и торопливо сказала:

— Тецуя-кун, пожалуйста, не будь один.

Куроко вздрогнул, но двинуться не посмел.

— Мама, ты же знаешь, что мне нельзя…

— Я не об этом, — перебила она. — Послушай, мы с отцом поддержим тебя и примем твой выбор, каким бы он ни был, поэтому — не бойся ничего. Люди причиняют боль друг другу, тебе, как никому другому это известно, но одиночество не стоит того.

— Я… постараюсь, — он прыгнул в отходящий поезд, и двери с хлопком сомкнулись. Две фигуры слились в невнятное пятно, и Куроко прижался лбом к стеклу, не в силах выгнать из памяти лица родителей, стоявших на платформе. Раньше они оставались дома, и Куроко мог не торопясь дойти до станции один. А весь последний год он напротив, был вынужден принимать их помощь, пусть и уверял, что без проблем доберется и сам — они ему больше не верили.

Они каждый раз провожали его так, будто не надеялись увидеть снова. Куроко ненавидел эту часть перед отъездом, когда лицо отца каменело, а в глазах матери застывали слезы. И, сами того не осознавая, они вновь и вновь вдребезги разбивали его сердце.

Куроко думал о том, что сказала ему мама, сидя на занятиях. Накануне он читал в учебнике параграфы как раз по теме лекции, поэтому в тетради можно было ничего не записывать. Прямо перед ним спал, подперев голову рукой, рослый рыжеволосый парень — Куроко с начала года облюбовал местечко за ним, так было удобно прятаться от лектора. В больших аудиториях, где места для студентов располагались лестницей, это уже не срабатывало, но Куроко и без того никто и никогда не замечал. Просто место за этим парнем казалось уютным.

Да… его можно было назвать невидимкой. Вернувшись в университет после вынужденного отсутствия, Куроко увидел, что никто и не помнил, что он среди них учился. Даже на перекличке его частенько упускали из виду и ставили пропуск, хотя он стоял прямо перед носом дежурного, отмечавшего присутствующих в журнале. Куроко не переживал по этому поводу, он просто привык к своей незаметности и не чувствовал себя одиноким.

Он легко бы расстался со своим одиночеством, но ради кого? Хватило бы пальцев одной руки, чтобы перечитать его друзей, связь с которыми поддерживалась только через текстовые сообщения, но недостатка в общении Куроко не ощущал. Что касается девушек — отношения с ними не сказать, что не складывались, в средней школе в него даже была влюблена девочка, и она так и не дождалась от него ответных чувств. Куроко не мог сказать, почему. Отчего-то за все время учебы в старших классах Куроко ни разу не задумался, почему он до сих пор не испытал чувство влюбленности или хотя бы влечения к противоположному полу. Став старше, он решил отодвинуть устройство своей личной жизни куда-нибудь на задний план, объяснив свою незаинтересованность слабым половым влечением. Вот только то, что такая особенность, делавшая его замкнутым в вакууме, не волновала Куроко, совсем не значило, что это не волновало его родителей. Ведь даже с ними он в последние годы виделся не так часто, как хотелось бы.

Куроко опустил голову на сложенные на столе ладони и почувствовал, что начинает уставать от собственных мыслей. К идее новых знакомств он относился прохладно, и его вполне устраивало, что люди не вмешиваются в его жизнь. Но человек не может жить в одиночестве, и временами это вызывало затруднения. Наверное, ему и правда стоит завести реальных друзей или начать, наконец, с кем-то встречаться. Он так мало говорил вслух, что иногда сам забывал, как звучит его голос.

Глупости. Все размышления теряли смысл, когда Куроко вспоминал о той самой _причине_ , по которой он ни с кем не сближался. Он не боялся испытать ту боль, о которой говорила на станции мама, здесь было нечто другое. Если бы это было возможным, ему бы хотелось вовсе не помнить об этом. Но выбирать не приходилось.

Парень за передней партой громко всхрапнул, и аудитория взорвалась смехом. Возмущенный такой наглостью преподаватель взял со своего стола журнал и, скрутив его в трубочку, ударил заснувшего студента по голове, добавив сверху подзатыльник.

— Больно! — вскрикнул парень, схватившись за лохматую макушку. Еще не до конца проснувшись, он уставился на обидчика и пробормотал: — За что?

— Не сметь отвлекаться во время занятия, прояви уважение и сядь прямо! Ты приходишь сюда учиться, а не спать! — отчитал его преподаватель и ударил его еще разок для верности, после чего вернулся к трибуне и продолжил лекцию.

Куроко посмотрел в затылок парня, приподняв брови. Проворчав себе что-то под нос, он снова положил голову на руку и повернулся к окну. Показалось, что его темно-рыжие волосы встали дыбом, делая его похожим на ощетинившегося ежа. Сквозь толстовку проступили лопатки, когда он оперся на локти. Куроко невольно залюбовался — даже мешковатая одежда не скрывала его спортивного телосложения.

Парня звали Кагами Тайга, и про него ходило немало слухов. Восходящая звезда баскетбола, провел детство в Америке, а потом вернулся на родину по каким-то семейным обстоятельствам. Еще говорили, что он почему-то не жаловал прекрасный пол. В том самом смысле, что еще ни одной из желающих не удалось затащить его в постель. Дружить, проводить время — пожалуйста, но стоило девушке проявить известный интерес, как Кагами сразу же давал задний ход. Зато приятели рядом с ним частенько менялись — будучи наблюдательным, Куроко не мог этого не заметить. Сплетничавшие в студенческой столовой первокурсницы только подтвердили его догадки — девушкам Кагами предпочитал парней. А ведь по виду не скажешь.

Куроко подумал: а может, он такой же, как этот Кагами, и все это время просто не догадывался, что на самом деле гей? Через секунду он помотал головой, прогоняя глупые мысли. Нет, сколько он себя помнил, он не запал еще ни на одного парня. Куроко вздохнул, рассматривая широкую спину Кагами. Почему-то вдруг захотелось протянуть руки и соединить их у него на груди, стало интересно попробовать его обнять. Почувствует ли он что-нибудь, если прижмется к нему телом? Или он настолько асексуален, что ему чужда даже простая человеческая привязанность?

Куроко уставился в окно, и через минуту картинка потеряла фокус. Добиться чьего-то внимания для него возможно разве что через сумасшедший поступок, на который он пока что не был готов.

Через несколько дней в университетской уборной его подловил Такао. Он учился в параллельной группе, и мог не помнить Куроко, но когда он увидел его в зеркале, свистнул ему, останавливая. Куроко наверняка бы опешил, если бы в то утро у него так сильно не болела голова. Шутка ли — его не замечали собственные однокурсники, что уж говорить об остальных, а тут вдруг заметили.

— О, ты ведь учишься в группе, где староста – Киеши, правильно? — парень закончил мыть руки и выдернул из автомата салфетку, обернувшись к нему лицом.

— Верно, — подтвердил Куроко. У Такао были лукавые глаза и улыбка от уха до уха. При разговоре он растягивал некоторые звуки и напоминал Куроко фонтан, щедро извергающий шутки и насмешки. Обычно его можно было увидеть в сопровождении высокого плечистого парня с ярко-зелеными волосами по фамилии Мидорима, но видимо в туалет они все же ходили порознь. Куроко удивленно поморгал, ожидая, что еще скажет Такао. Тот закинул руку ему на плечо, словно они были знакомы лет десять, и повел его в коридор.

— Слу-ушай, а я удачно тебя встретил! — Такао ухмыльнулся. — Скажи-ка, как тебя зовут?

— Куроко Тецуя.

— Так вот, Куроко-кун, ты же знаешь, что сегодня Киеши празднует день рождения? Кстати, ты состоишь в студактиве? Нет? Я вот, на свою беду вступил, и заработал огромные проблемы! Не окажешь ли ты мне небольшую услугу?

Такао говорил и говорил, не давая Куроко вставить и слова, и так, незаметно для себя, он оказался ответственным за поздравление образцового студента со стороны деканата. Задачей Куроко было явиться в назначенное время в назначенное место, забрать подарок и передать его Киеши. Сам Такао сделать этого не мог, списав это на какие-то «срочные дела с Шин-чаном, которые не терпят отлагательств», а у Куроко на счастье выдался свободный вечер, тем более что Киеши был его однокурсником и, следовательно, часто с ним общался. То, что Куроко в его компанию не входил, Такао, по-видимому, упустил из виду.

По расчетам Куроко это не должно было занять много времени — всего лишь сходить в пару мест и, с чувством выполненного долга, отправиться домой. Получив смс с адресом, Куроко не без удивления отметил, что для вручения подарка ему всего-то нужно было подняться на два этажа вверх. Терзали только некоторые сомнения, ведь день рожденья старосты удачно выпал на пятницу, а это значило, что однокурсники обязательно закатят вечеринку, Куроко слышал, как они обсуждали это на занятиях. Его прогнозы сбылись. Придя в указанную квартиру и вручив подарок имениннику, Куроко молча вышел за дверь, но его остановили у лифта, схватив за руку.

— Эй-эй, куда намылился, коротышка?

Куроко удивленно уставился на бойкого вида девушку, поймавшую его. То была Рико Аида и, судя по виду, настроена она была весьма воинственно. Он открыл рот, с безнадежностью в глазах посмотрел, как захлопываются створки лифта, и расслабился, показав тем самым, что не собирается сопротивляться.

— То-то же, — довольная собой, произнесла Рико. — Думал, притащил какое-то бесполезное барахло, и с тебя достаточно? Ну уж нет, — она потянула его за руку в сторону квартиры, — раз уж пришел, изволь остаться.

— Ого! — воскликнул энергичный парень с лицом, похожим на кошачью морду. — Кто это явился! Неужели тот самый «лишний» студент, которого мы никак не можем обнаружить!

— Здравствуйте, — Куроко учтиво поклонился, игнорируя направленные на него взгляды. — Прошу прощения, что без приглашения.

— Разве ты его не приглашал, Киеши? — угрюмый парень в очках ткнул именинника локтем. — Господи, ты же даже Ханамию позвал. На тебя не похоже.

— Не приглашал? Разве? — Киеши вскинул брови, поскреб затылок. — Странно, я думал, что никого не забыл. Разве ты не получил сообщение с приглашением, а, Куроко-кун?

— Вряд ли вы могли отправить его мне, не зная номера, — ответил Куроко. Лица присутствующих вытянулись, Киеши торопливо полез в карман за мобильником и подошел к Куроко, прося продиктовать номер.

— Какое досадное упущение, — староста смущенно улыбнулся, а потом просиял, сохранив в памяти телефона номер Куроко. — Когда мы с ребятами куда-нибудь идем, всегда недосчитываемся одного человека. Вот теперь у меня будет возможность связаться с тобой в случае совместных мероприятий, а то нехорошо это как-то, терять тебя.

Куроко улыбнулся краешками губ. Оказывается, в группе помнили о его существовании, просто обыкновенному человеку заметить его присутствие не под силу. Нужно либо иметь острое зрение, либо быть экстрасенсом, чтобы суметь почуять его ауру.

— Чего встал? Давай, присоединяйся! — крикнул ему Изуки. Он и еще несколько парней изучали правила какой-то настольной игры, поле для которой было расстелено на полу.

В квартире стало шумно, из динамиков стереосистемы доносилась ритмичная музыка, позвякивали ударяющиеся друг о друга стеклянные бутылки. Все были чем-то заняты: кто-то просто разговаривал, кто-то искал музыку на ноутбуке, кто-то играл в видеоигру, издавая безумные звуки на особо острых моментах, а на проигрышах выплевывая ругательства, за что немедленно получал затрещину от Рико. Расставив фишки по игровому полю, Куроко окинул взглядом комнату, ожидая своего хода. Здесь были люди не только с их курса — удивительно, как только все уместились в одной квартире. Преимущественно были парни, что было логично, учитывая, что большинство друзей Киеши были спортсменами, как и он сам. Рико, однако, это нисколько не смущало — что и следовало ожидать от девушки, сумевшей подчинить самого Хьюгу, грозу всех первокурсников университетской баскетбольной команды. Кроме нее из представительниц слабого пола была только девушка Цучиды.

Куроко отвлекся, чья-то рука вручила ему холодную банку — пиво в каплях конденсата. Он перевел взгляд с названия напитка на миловидное лицо Изуки. Тот, в свою очередь, посмотрел на Фурихату, будто ища у него помощи, и неуверенно сказал:

— Ты не пьешь?

— Как бы сказать, — Куроко покрутил банку в руках и оттопырил колечко. На языке крутилось строгое слово «противопоказано», которое Куроко почему-то не спешил произносить вслух. Из всех видов алкоголя, которые он когда-либо пробовал, не было ни одного, чей вкус ему бы понравился, но как способ раскрепоститься помогало всегда. Подумав, он откупорил банку и поставил рядом с собой, как бы на всякий случай. — Я не слишком большой любитель выпить.

— А кто любитель? — за спиной раздался голос, в котором слышались нотки раздражения — подошел и уселся рядом с Куроко Ханамия. У него было неприятное выражение лица, словно каждый человек в его глазах выглядел жалкой букашкой. — Киеши Теппей не просто хороший человек. Человечище! — Ханамия широко улыбнулся и посмотрел куда-то за спину Куроко, вероятно, на именинника, который стоял достаточно близко, чтобы слышать его слова. — Мы должны хорошенько отпраздновать день его рождения в качестве благодарности за его доброту. Так выпьем же за его здоровье! Кампай!

— Кампай! — взревели все, и когда гости уже подносили к губам свои бокалы, Ханамия громко, визгливо, раскатисто и злобно рассмеялся.

— Придурок, — его блестящие, как у паука, темные глаза широко раскрылись, глядя на Киеши с издевкой. — Неужели ты поверил, что я буду пить за твое здоровье? Я пошутил, — он мерзко ухмыльнулся и высунул язык. — В тот день, в который ты родился, я просто обязан напиться. С горя.

— Ах ты, ублюдок, — прорычал Хьюга надвигаясь на него, и Куроко поспешил уйти с его пути. Киеши помешал ему совершить кровопролитие, мягко отодвинув его огромной ладонью. Он выглядел таким же дружелюбным, как и всегда, будто бы выходка Ханамии нисколько его не обидела.

— Не кипятись, — вежливо, чуть ли не ласково, попросил он. — Мы с ним потом поговорим. Да ведь, Ханамия-кун?

Ханамия презрительно фыркнул, в один прием осушив свой стакан, и его рот стал красным, как выпитый коктейль. Он довольно осклабился, и даже Куроко поморщился. Жест вышел довольно кровожадным.

Зачем Киеши позвал на свой праздник настолько неприятного человека? И зачем Ханамия принял приглашение при его ужасном отношении к нему? Куроко считал, что людей, недолюбливающих Киеши, не существует — для всех он был все равно что старший брат. Может быть, Ханамия неудачно пошутил? Его тон был откровенно издевающимся, и Куроко отбросил этот вариант. Через минуту размышлений он понял, что дальше предположений дело не уйдет — логика, увы, была бессильна.

За банкой пива последовало мохито. Напитки смешивал высокий молчаливый парень с широкими бровями. Потом ему дали что-то ядовито-оранжевое, наподобие зелья, которое пил Ханамия, и Куроко конкретно повело. Все вокруг пели и веселились, некоторые танцевали, рискуя шумом и топотом привлечь соседей, и их движения были смазанными и нечеткими в глазах Куроко. Каждый из них выпил как минимум вдвое больше него, но непьющему Куроко хватило и этого — он никогда еще не ощущал себя настолько пьяным. Внутри него все замирало и дрожало, хотелось прыгать, бегать, делать все что угодно, только не бездействовать, в голове гремело, шум вытеснял все трезвые мысли, его смешила любая, даже самая глупая ерунда, которая была хотя бы капельку смешной. Споткнулся и упал, запутавшись в собственных ногах, Фурихата — Куроко смеялся, Рико кричала на Хьюгу, накинувшегося с кулаками на принадлежавшего ей гигантского плюшевого медведя, вероятно, спутав его с Киеши — Куроко смеялся, Коганей запрыгнул на стол, выкрикнул что-то, и начал изображать стриптиз, под ритм музыки скинув мокрую от пота рубашку — Куроко, согнувшись пополам от смеха, стонал, вытирая слезы. Стриптизер из Коганея был паршивый, и его быстро спихнули со стола парни, во главе с целомудренным Изуки.

Голова кружилась ужасно, твердо стоять на ногах стало невозможным. Куроко выбрался коридор, и с трудом отыскал туалет. Там он поплескал себе воду в лицо и, не вытирая, сел на опущенную крышку унитаза, пытаясь остановить карусель кружившегося мира. В уборной было не так душно, как в комнате, от холодной воды все немного прояснилось, и Куроко оклемался. Обретя способность мыслить, он пожалел, что не остался в комнате. Пять минут назад ему было весело и хорошо, он был почти что счастлив, а теперь стало горько и пусто, и в душу заползала глухая тоска. Вечеринка достигла пика, выходит, скоро она пойдет на спад и гости начнут расходиться. А Куроко, не хотевшему поначалу оставаться, придется спуститься на свой этаж и вернуться в свою тихую квартирку.

Дверная ручка повернулась, и в комнату уборной всунулся Коганей. Все такой же пьяный — взгляд у него был мутный. Поморгав на безмолвно сидящего на унитазе Куроко, он извинился за беспокойство и скрылся за дверью. Куроко даже шевельнуться не успел, как он заглянул снова:

— Ты Теппея не видел?

Куроко молча повертел головой.

— Пропал он куда-то… пойду, проверю вторую комнату и кухню. Прости еще раз.

Сказав это, он оставил Куроко в покое. Стало тихо, через вентиляцию в комнату проникали звуки. В какой-то из квартир плакал ребенок, в другой ругался по телефону мужчина, в третьей грохотали бомбы — кто-то смотрел фильм про войну. Куроко встал, вынырнув из прострации, пошел на кухню собираясь попить там обыкновенной воды. Он обернулся на крик Коганея, раздавшийся в другом конце квартиры.

Он подбежал как раз в тот момент, когда Коганей влетел в противоположную стену, стек на пол и пополз на коленях, жмурясь и морщась так, будто ему в глаза плеснули кислотой. Вдобавок он был красным до корней волос, и Куроко поспешил выяснить, в чем дело.

— Что случилось?

— Там… Киеши… Ханамия… Они… того… — он перестал трястись, замер, и медленно поднял глаза на Куроко, вцепляясь в его штанины. — Где Хьюга?

— Десять минут назад был вместе со всеми, — ответил Куроко и едва успел отшатнуться от Коганея, резко вскочившего на ноги.

«Вот и поговорили», — подумал Куроко, бросив взгляд на незакрытую дверь. Свет там не горел, но и так было нетрудно догадаться, что там происходит. Все нестыковки в его мыслях встали на свои места. Непостижимым оставался только вопрос, почему из всех людей Киеши выбрал именно такого, как Ханамия.

— Почему тебя беспокоит Хьюга? — поинтересовался Куроко, догоняя встревоженного Коганея.

Тот причмокнул губами, похожими на перевернутую набок тройку, и прошептал:

— Хьюга — страшный гомофоб! Если он узнает, что Киеши с Ханамией в его квартире… боюсь представить, какая трагедия разразится!

— Сейчас вернусь!

Дружно повернув головы, они узрели Хьюгу собственной персоной. Он выходил из общей комнаты неровной походкой, и покосился на взбудораженного Коганея и невозмутимого Куроко. Посчитав неинтересным разглядывание их лиц, он, не останавливаясь, пошел дальше. Это сняло с Коганея чары, и он ожил.

— Не ходи туда! — он врезался в него плечом и стал толкать в комнату.

— Чего? — Хьюга уперся пятками в пол. — Мне в туалет надо! Пусти! Пусти, сказал!

— Нет! Куроко, помоги!

— Куроко, стой на месте! — Хьюга чертыхнулся. — Что происходит?

— Там в туалете Цучида и его девушка, сходишь попозже!

— Что за бред, они же попрощались и ушли десять минут назад!

— Значит, не ушли! — Коганей был на грани истерики. — Ну помоги же, Куроко!

Куроко подключился через временной интервал — опьяненный мозг тормозил тело. Взяв Хьюгу под локти с обеих сторон, они затащили его обратно, вручив в руки Рико, под звуки удачно включившегося медленного танца. Коганей вытер со лба пот, вздохнул облегченно, и завалился назад, плюхнувшись в объятия плюшевого медведя.

Не успев опомниться, Куроко оказался в углу, задавленный чьим-то большим и горячим телом. Пошарив руками по спине и рукам, он нащупал сильные мышцы и сжал пальцы на плечах.

— Кагами-кун?

— Присмотри за ним, пожалуйста, — умоляющий голос принадлежал кому-то из однокурсников, кому — Куроко не видел из-за навалившегося на него Кагами. Голос дрожал и прерывался, скорей всего, это был Фурихата. — Уже не знаем, что с ним делать.

— Заткнись, малявка, — буркнул Кагами, качаясь, заставляя Куроко качаться вместе с ним. — Я малость перебрал, только и всего.

— Он разбил плафон светильника и сломал фигурки Хьюги, — пролепетал невидимый Фурихата, — нужно отвести его домой, иначе он здесь всё разнесет.

— Да кому нужен этот дурацкий ночник! А фигурки не беда, Хьюга купит новые, он и так за ними каждую неделю в Сибую ездит.

— Мне тяжело, Кагами-кун, — прокряхтел Куроко, безуспешно отталкивая Кагами от себя. Чем сильнее Куроко толкался, тем сильнее он на него наваливался. Большие сильные руки схватили его за пояс, не позволяя выбраться на волю, стало душно и невыносимо жарко, дышать удавалось с трудом.

— Не дергайся, — прогнусавил Кагами, и Куроко, до этого доблестно боровшийся за свое освобождение, резко замер.

Что-то твердое совершенно определенно упиралось ему в живот.

— Нам нужно выйти наружу, здесь совсем нет воздуха, — охрипшим голосом сказал Куроко. В горле резко пересохло, на лбу выступил пот.

— Не уверен, что смогу дойти, — признался Кагами. Рыжие волосы щекотали ему лицо, Кагами полусидел на согнутых коленях, уткнувшись носом в то место, где шея Куроко переходила в плечо.

За его спиной закопошился Фурихата.

— Я помогу. Куроко-кун, держи его с одной стороны, а я буду держать с другой.

Куроко кивнул, совсем забыв, что Фурихата его не видит. Мысли спутались, ноги стали ватными. Нерешительно опустив руки, Куроко осторожно пошевелился.

— Ты слышал, Кагами-кун? Обопрись на наши плечи, мы выведем тебя.

Кагами отошел, послушно приподняв руки. Вместе с Фурихатой они втроем добрались до входной двери, и Куроко сказал, что дальше справится сам.

— Я живу двумя этажами ниже, — добавил Куроко, встретив взгляд больших испуганных глаз. — Мы с тобой тоже не совсем трезвы, в таком состоянии мы его далеко не утащим. Будет лучше, если Кагами-кун переночует у меня.

— Как скажешь, — Фурихата снял с плеча руку Кагами. В комнате раздался вой — Хьюга обнаружил убитые фигурки. Это добавило Куроко ловкости и скорости, надо было скорей убираться. Фурихата убежал на крики.

Лифт полз по шахте, цифры, обозначавшие этажи, переключались так медленно, словно издевались. Кагами был так близко, что Куроко чувствовал его учащенное дыхание на своем лице. Он больше не наваливался на него, но половина его веса переходила на Куроко, который был значительно меньше и слабее его. Стоять так было тяжело.

— Эй, малыш, — окликнули его из квартиры. Ханамия сыто улыбался ему с порога. — Ты забыл кое-что.

И он небрежно бросил ему куртку, Куроко едва успел поймать ее, выскользнув из-под руки Кагами.

Створки лифта раскрылись, и Куроко кое-как удержал Кагами за плечи, который, лишившись опоры, опасно накренился вбок. Вталкивая его в кабину, Куроко подумал, что Ханамия, наверное, не такой уж плохой парень. Он оглянулся и уже в щели между смыкающимися дверьми увидел Ханамию. Вид у него был такой, будто он сделал пакость.

— Не благодари, — раздалось сквозь шелест лифтовых тросов.

Он еле успел поймать падающего Кагами — с разбега не удержался, и впечатался в него лицом. Пробурчав что-то нечленораздельное, Кагами придержал его за поясницей, опираясь спиной о стену кабины. В голове Куроко пронеслась мысль, что со стороны все это выглядит забавно, но Кагами еще предстояло транспортировать до кровати, которая в его доме всего одна, и как-то успокаивать, если он разбушуется.

Двери открылись, и Куроко снова подхватил Кагами под руку и повел его вперед. То ли он подстроился, то ли Кагами стало чуть лучше, но переставлять ноги было уже не так трудно, как вначале. Куроко вспотел от усилий, кое-как отыскав в кармане куртки ключи от квартиры. Когда дверь удалось открыть, и они буквально влетели в нее, Куроко осознал себя зажатым между входной дверью и телом Кагами. Проведя рукой по стене, Куроко нашел выключатель, щелкнул им, и зажмурился, пусть глаза и не успели еще отвыкнуть от света.

Обычно Куроко хорошо держал себя в руках и умел сохранять хладнокровие в любой ситуации, какой бы она ни была. Чем критичнее было положение, тем лучше у него работал мозг.

Он не видел лица Кагами, когда тот затащил его в темный угол. За весь вечер они и словом не обмолвились, разве что перекинулись парочкой дежурных фраз, когда их посадили рядом для той настольной игры, которую принес Изуки. Они и знакомы-то толком не были, Куроко знал о нем не больше, чем рассказывали люди, а Кагами о нем не знал ровным счетом ничего. Но когда Куроко разглядел, наконец, его лицо, он понял: дело — дрянь. При виде такого выражения, он напрочь забыл о здравом смысле.

— Кагами-кун, у тебя эрекция, — зачем-то сказал Куроко.

Кагами облизнул губы, наклонился к нему, обдавая щеку горячим дыханием.

— Не надо было так рьяно об меня тереться, когда мы были у Хьюги, — он зарылся лицом в волосах Куроко, с наслаждением вдохнул их запах. Медленно выдохнул, снова вдохнул. Его голос был низким и возбужденным, совсем не таким, как пару минут назад. — Неудивительно, что у меня встал.

— Прекрати, пожалуйста, это не смешно, — Куроко весь одеревенел от действий Кагами — тот прижал локтями его руки, глубоко и медленно дыша.

— Я вполне серьезен, — услышал Куроко, и его бросило в дрожь. Из-за разницы в росте он не смог бы даже ударить его головой, не хватило бы размаха.

Силы разом покинули его, когда Кагами наклонился ниже и размашисто облизал его шею. По спине пробежали мурашки — Куроко повернул голову, прикусывая губы до крови. Плохо, но ему не было противно. Наоборот. Было любопытно, что последует дальше. Кагами двинул бедрами, и Куроко рефлекторно втянул живот, почувствовав его вставший член через одежду.

— Кагами… кун, — выдохнул Куроко, сдвигая брови к переносице. Шеи касались сухие шершавые губы, все труднее становилось думать. Он задергал руками, прося их отпустить, и на этот раз Кагами послушался. Куроко переместил их на спину, прижался плотнее, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. По бокам, по спине сновали чужие ладони — нетерпеливые, властные.

Все смешалось. Утро в университете, монотонный голос преподавателя, предчувствия прикосновений, рыжеволосая макушка, постоянно находившаяся в поле зрения. Кагами выдернул края заправленной в брюки рубашки и запустил руки под одежду, мысли окутал дурман — Куроко уже не был уверен, от алкоголя ли, или от тяжелого мускусного запаха, исходящего от Кагами. Он испытывал странные, незнакомые чувства, и понятия не имел, как с ними справиться. Было страшно и приятно одновременно.

— Хочу тебя, — обжег ухо шепот, и Куроко задохнулся от захлестнувших ощущений, позволив притянуть себя за пояс. Он ничего уже не видел. Ни отражения в зеркале напротив, ни знакомых картин на стенах. Было только лицо Кагами, нависшее над ним, и звериный голод в его глазах.

Протянув руку назад, Куроко во второй раз нащупал выключатель, и свет в коридоре погас.

Два дня спустя он думал о том, насколько это все безрассудно. Он не жалел. Отдаться человеку, которого едва знаешь — не самая большая ошибка в жизни. Бывают вещи и похуже.

Куроко не был заложником ложных надежд и с самого начала не собирался цепляться за Кагами — его внутренний реалист подсказывал, что от случайных связей редко рождается что-то серьезное. Но когда Кагами подсел к нему в кафе, что-то в его сознании переломилось.

Кагами ожидаемо уронил челюсть, когда Куроко предложил ему повторить то, что случилось той ночью.

— Ты… охренел?

— Я вполне серьезен, — ответил Куроко словами Кагами. — Услуга за услугу, и вопрос решен. Что скажешь, Кагами-кун?

Кагами взял рюкзак, ссыпал в него оставшиеся бургеры, встал и грубо задвинул стул, плохо контролируя свое раздражение. Куроко и глаз на него не поднял — ответ был очевиден.

— Я отказываюсь, — бросил он и покинул кафе.


End file.
